A Myriad of Challenges
by frazzledazzlegirl
Summary: A collection of one shots for zylaxidia's A Myriad of Challenges which I hope to do as many as I possibly can. If you like reading various Harry Potter fanfiction then check these out.
1. Lucky Shot

**Lucky Shot**

**A/N Okay so this is the first challenge (A childhood fic for one of the adult characters), which i've written for zylaxidia's "****A Myriad of Challenges" and I hope to do as many as I can.**

******Its just a short one-shot about Sirius Black and his brother playing Quidditch when they were young.**

******I hope you enjoy it and feed back would be great so please review!**

******Disclaimer I don't own the Harry Potter books or rights, if I did Sirius would be _alive_!**

"He shoots! He scores!" yelled a little boy with black hair flying on a broom high in the sky, waving his arms around madly in the air and cheering loudly. He had just won the Quidditch game against his older brother and was savouring every moment of it.

"Oh come on! That was a lucky shot!" whined an older boy with longer, scruffier black hair falling into his eyes "I wasn't looking because you distracted me!" the elder boy accused, he couldn't believe his younger brother had beaten him in a game of Quidditch. It is his game, he always won.

"No I didn't Sirius!" the younger boy yelled back "You just can't handle the fact that I beat you!" he laughed loudly.

Sirius glared and shouted "I want a rematch Regulus!" but Regulus just ignored him and landed gently on the grass grinning to him self. Sirius landed sharply next to him on the ground a few seconds later.

"Oh come on, two out of three?" he begged the shorter boy who just shook his head at him.

"No, I won fair and square, besides we don't have enough time" he concluded, looking at his watch.

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Fine, but we'll play again later you little swine" he mumbled stalking off towards a rusty old gate.

Regulus laughed again, "Sure, I'll just beat you again" he replied quietly before following his older brother who was choosing to ignore him.

They both vaulted easily over the old gate and slung their brooms across their shoulders. They could easily fly back home but if a muggle saw them they'd be in so much trouble. They shouldn't even be this far out anyway, but it was the only safe place to play their favourite game, Quidditch. They didn't even mind walking the long distance from London to this field which seemed to be the middle of nowhere, but was in fact a rich Wizards field, who let them play there whenever they wanted, and it had been protected with many spells, enabling the boys to fly their brooms high in the sky without being noticed. Of course they'd look a little strange carrying brooms back with them, but the two dark haired young boys didn't care, as long as their parents didn't find out about it that was. As two members of the noble house of Black it was their duty to stay out of trouble, not to draw suspicions from muggles or socialise with them and to be the very best at everything, doing whatever their father wanted them to without asking any questions. The only way they got through it was by being together, the looked out for each other, Sirius was usually the one who got into most trouble, normally taking the blame for the both of them, but he didn't mind, he wanted his brother to have a better childhood than him.

"I'm going to miss this Sirius" said Regulus suddenly turning to look at his older brother, "and I'm going to miss you"

Sirius stopped walking and looked at his brother "I'm only going to Hogwarts Reg, I haven't even gone yet and I'll be home before you know it, and soon you'll be going there too with me" he grinned.

Regulus shrugged and continued walking, mumbling "But it won't be the same"

Sirius caught up to him and slowed down his pace beside him, keeping his gaze on the path. "No it won't" he admitted, "it'll be even better" he laughed, looking back at Regulus "We'll be away from home, away from mum and dad, and away from Kreacher! It'll be loads of fun, trust me"

Smiling faintly Regulus nodded but added "Yeah, but I'll be stuck here on my own with them, and it won't be fun, you know it won't"

Sirius frowned slightly and looked at his nine year old brother "You'll be okay, I know you will" he told him, "after all you're my baby brother, I've taught you all I know" he smirked.

Regulus punched him lightly in the arm "Don't call me a baby! Who beat you in Quidditch?" he demanded, taunting his brother, all sad thoughts were quickly replaced by the memory of beating Sirius, which is was the latter had hoped to do.

"That was a lucky shot!" yelled Sirius, punching his brother back harder on the arm.

"No it wasn't" grumbled Regulus, "You just suck" he added on quickly before taking off running off down the lane and around the corner.

Sirius stared wide eyed after him shouting "No I don't! You do!" He couldn't let the cheeky git get away with it he'll make him take it back he thought before running down the lane after him. He knew things would change when he'd go to Hogwarts, he hoped for the best, but for now at least, things would be the same as always between the two brothers and he was happy.

**A/N So I hope you all enjoyed reading it, and if you did (or didn't) please review as i'd love feedback and keep an eye out for the rest of the challenges :)**


	2. Musings

**A/N So this is my second challenge for zylaxidia's "A Myriad of Challenges" (No.18, a 100 word drabble fic) where we never find out who is speaking, although its not hard to work out, especially if you've read the last book.**

**If you haven't and you don't want to read any spoilers (no matter how small) then you have been warned! So don't read it.**

**Can you guess who it is? I won't say haha, but I feel so sad for him, I just want to hug him.**

**Disclaimer I don't own the Harry Potter books or rights! If I did then this poor guy would have had a better life**

_I never cared for the boy; he was too much like his arrogant father for his own good. Yes I had saved his life countless of times, but asking me to like the boy was absurd really, I honestly thought Dumbledore knew better. How could I ever feel anything except hatred for the boy considering who his parents were? I had already agreed to keep him alive, wasn't that enough for the old man? I had saved Harry's life so many times, but it had never been for **him**. It had always been for **her** . Even after all this time._

**A/N Okay so as always I hoped you enjoyed it, and please review as it means a lot to me, I always need good advice :)**


End file.
